Innocent Lives Lost, A Killer Reborn
by MBrabs1996
Summary: The night Selene was turned, not only were innocent lives lost, but a killer had been reborn. Please Review! Changed my pen name!
1. A Night of Terror

**A/N: Hey! I was meaning to write this when I first saw Evolution a couple years ago when I was 13, but, I kept forgetting, so I know, a little late! Sorry, enjoy!**

A nineteen-year-old Selene awoke to the terrified screams of her mother and sister. Selene stood at the doorway,petrified,unsure of what to do. The young maiden wasn't sure if it was the sound of her fathers yelling from outside that made her run, or the terrified screams of her baby nieces. Traumatized, she ran down the hall in her white cotton night gown, all the way to her nieces room, she opened the door, locking it behind her. Selene almost collapsed at the sight before her, on the floor were her nieces lifeless bodies. Their stomachs had been ripped open, and their throats torn out. The nineteen-year-old held back a broken sob as she kneeled down in the puddle of blood next to the youngest twins body. The six-year-olds eyes were glazed over,lifeless blue eyes stared into Selene's sad brown ones. She turned to the other six-year-old, who had the same expression plastered on her innocent face. They were young, beautiful girls', with hair as black as the night, and skin as pure as the moon it's self.

"No, no, Annalise, Alexandria, please!" She sobbed, and got up, quickly running down the stairs, only to unexpectedly trip and fall in a puddle of blood. She got up and screamed, she was staring at her older sister's own lifeless body, Cecilia was only twenty-two, far too young to die, as was Selene her self, she wasn't even married yet! The maiden looked over at her mothers body before running, not wasting another moment in that house.

_God, please don't let me die a horrible death! _She thought, tears streaming down her pale face. Selene ran into the stable, locking the door behind her, she didn't know what was out there, but if it killed her family...it would kill her too! The dark haired woman turned around and saw her father, laid on the floor...lifeless. The older mans skull was cracked open, blood soaked his night shirt, just like fresh blood and tears matted Selene's hair and soaked her night gown.

"Father...NO!" She said, her voice barely above a whisper. Just then, the stable door was kicked off it's hinges, she tensed up and closed her eyes,waiting for the fatal blow that she knew was coming. When it didn't come, she turned around, chocolate brown eyes met a mans piercing ice blue. She stared at him, unsure if she could trust him, he had pale, long blonde hair, and pale skin, he was wearing a soldiers armor which suggested he was a war lord. The man placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"They've gone...there there my child, you are safe now". He assured her.

"Who would do this?" She asked, still in shock at what she had just witnessed.

"Lycans! A dangerous and infectious breed, slaughtering innocent women and children!" He spat, venom in his voice.

"What are lycans?"

"Werewolves". She pulled away from him.

"Wait, so you're a...vampire?" The man nodded.

"Now, tell me, what is your name?"

"Selene...my name is Selene".

He nodded, "Viktor...I can give you the strength to avenge your family". Viktor explained.

The terrified maiden looked up at him and pulled away with wide brown eyes.

"You would make me one of you?" She asked, the war lord nodded, he bent her head back and bit her neck. The nineteen-year-old felt searing pain, then everything went black. That was the night, innocent lives were lost, and a killer was reborn.


	2. A Killer

**A/N: Hey guys! I decided to make this a two-shot! Cause i'm bored and I can! Lol **

As she drifted she dreamed, the young woman dreamed of her family, and their body's torn to pieces, she dreamed of her precious nieces, their throats torn open and expressions of terror on their innocent faces. When the maiden awoke she was in an unfamiliar room, it was dark, obviously night time, at least she thought it was. Selene got up and went over to the book shelf, she had never seen books like these, most were based off the covens history, and how they had survived all these centuries.

The nineteen-year-old ran and sat on the bed just as she heard the heavy french doors open, her head hurt and felt like it was splitting in half. She sighed, she was relieved to find Viktor standing there.

"My child, how do you fair?" Viktor asked.

Selene held back broken sobs, "I am well Viktor, considering all that's happened."

Viktor nodded, "I do know that you must be exhausted and want to be left alone in this time of grieving, but I ask that you come down to the main foyer to meet a few of our death dealers that you shall be training with."

"A death dealer?" She asked, clearly confused.

"A death dealer is a warrior sworn to ridding the world of lycans, I promise, we will find those responsible for your families untimely demise." Viktor explained and left, Selene looked down to see that she was still in the same blood stained night gown she wore the night of her families slaughter. Selene sighed and changed into a black dress with lace around the bodice. While she waited for the elder, she sat on the bed and cried. She was now a killer.


End file.
